The present invention relates to psyllium husk-containing drink mix compositions comprising the divalent cation salt of strong inorganic acids selected from the group consisting of magnesium sulfate, calcium sulfate, calcium chloride, zinc sulfate, zinc chloride and mixtures thereof. These salts provide the benefit of reducing the gellation rate of the psyllium husk when dispersed in an aqueous solution.
Products containing psyllium seed husk are known (for example, Metamucil.RTM., sold by The Procter & Gamble Company). Such products are useful for the benefit of normalizing bowel function and laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium seed husk fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics.
Psyllium seed husk contains natural mucillage. It forms a gellatinous mass on contact with water, and it exhibits poor dispersibility and mixability in water. Dispersibility and mixability of psyllium husk in aqueous solutions have been shown to be improved by utilizing higher levels of sugar, and by coating the husk with materials such as maltodextrin.
Once dispersed in the aqueous solution, the psyllium husk begins to gel with an accompanying increase in the viscosity of the drink solution. Typically, the consumer of the psyllium husk suspension drinks the liquid suspension in a relatively short period of time (less than about two minutes) in order to avoid having to drink an aesthetically unacceptable high viscosity liquid (i.e., the solution is considered too thick to enjoy drinking or difficult to drink). By reducing the psyllium husk particle size it is possible to eliminate the gritty texture of the psyllium husk yet maintain efficacy. However, the smaller the particle size of the psyllium husk, the more the rapid gellation rate is a consumer noticeable concern.
It is possible in one way to control the rate of gellation by using acids to reduce the pH of the drink mix solution. However, typical acids can impart too strong a flavor (e.g., a sour or bitter flavor, especially at higher levels which may be desired to maximize the reduction in gellation rate) to the solution, and this must be consistent with the flavor system being used. Obviously, such an acidic medium is not suitable for flavor systems which require neutral or basic conditions. Also, except in certain controlled circumstances, acids are not suited for use in unflavored systems.
For these reasons, there continues to be a need for psyllium husk drink mix compositions having reduced (slower) gellation rates and improved aesthetics. It has been discovered that by adding the salts according to the present invention to psyllium husk-containing drink mix compositions the aesthetics of the drink compositions are improved. For example, for the larger particle size psyllium husk which is less readily suspended, the husk which settles to the bottom of the glass has improved aesthetics such as lower viscosity for the last portions of the drink. For the smaller particle size husk which is more readily suspended, the aesthetics are improved by the liquid suspension having a reduced gellation rate. This discovery is especially useful, for example, for allowing the use of low levels of acid or no acid (to reduce or eliminate the acid characteristic of drink compositions) to permit a wider variety of flavor systems (including "unflavored" versions of psyllium husk-containing drink mix compositions), and to further reduce the gellation rate for compositions containing higher levels of acid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved psyllium husk drink mix compositions having reduced gellation rates in aqueous solution and improved aesthetics. It is also an object to provide drink mix compositions which are unflavored or are not acid flavored systems.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Screen mesh sizes used herein are based on U.S. standards.